Two Different Worlds
by Lilith Phantomhive
Summary: Neko!AU There was once upon a time, in a small city, a tortured pet that belonged to a rich girl. She always tried to escape, but ended up being punished by doing so. One stray cat just happens to see the pet sitting by the window, staring at the horizon. And that stray just so happens to help her. KiMa
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the new story that I came up with while listening to Gumi Megpiod songs. Don't judge me, she's my favorite. -.- Anyhow... This is a random story that has been made up in my mind so you have been warned.**

**Warnings:**

**This is a nekoAU in which our two main characters are humans with cat features. Aka the cat ears and tail. And the instinct to hate water. **

**This will probably be filled with mistakes so feel free to correct them. **

**I suck at spelling.**

**Ok now Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater in any way, if I did, Kid would steal Maka, Soul would take Liz, Tsubaki and Black*Star would be in a separate room and Patty would go out with Hiro. Thats just how my mind works. Well, enjoy my random story!**

* * *

Two Different Worlds

Chapter One: Who's the Girl in the Window?

* * *

The bleeding moon illuminating the dark pathways of the street was such a beautiful sight. Stars peeking out of the dark night, like pearls that sat on a black silk dress. And all so quiet. Oh so very quiet. The neighborhood was a very peaceful place to live, indeed. Nothing bothered the cool, calm night. Well, nothing but the wretched sound of the black and white cat running across the rooftops, being chased by angry and weary shopkeepers.

"Hey, you little runt! You thief! Hand over the groceries!" A very furious, not to mention tired, salesman yelled.

"Nah! I'm good. I'd actually like to eat every now and then. Unlike you, fat man. You must be eatin' several pounds of cake everyday." The cat retorted. He then jumped down and sprinted past several buildings before climbing back up. He then went to the abandoned building he lived in.

"Ah, another dinner brought for me." Death the Kid smiled to himself. He decided to fix himself up in the mirror, after all the running, he looked messy. "I look like crap."

He fixed up his cartoony skull bow tie, letting it hang loosely against his neck. Dusting off his torn black blazer and setting it aside. Under was a plain white t-shirt that was all dusty. Blue jeans to go along. He then looked up at his hair.

"I am such asymmetrical garbage. Why did I have to be born with these stripes on my hair? They don't even go all the way around!" He yelled. "I mean, come on! Even my tail has half of it white! What the hell!" He angrily falls on the floor and starts to mumble things about being asymmetrical and him being 'absolute garbage.'

Soon after the whole breakdown. he walked to the broken balcony and sat on the ledge. He stared out into the night. _'What's here for me in this life?' _He thought, _'Stupid. Listen to yourself, Kid.' _

"Why am I still here?" He thought out loud. Twisting his tail on his finger, looking closely at the invisible line that separated black from white. He continued to think about his life and what good it has done to him, and more deep thought about what was going to happen next. That is, until a piercing scream interrupted his train of though. He got up and scanned the area below him to see if he could find the source of the sound.

"Get off of me!" A female voice screamed. Kid couldn't see the face of the attacker, but he saw the face of a beautiful young girl, about the same age as himself. And she was being dragged by a man in a fancy suit.

"You tried to run away again?" The man said. "You're such a bad kitty. Luka is going to punish you again. You know you can't escape us with that collar right?" He crackled a laugh.

"I don't care if it kills me! It's better than living with you and your snotty family!" She snapped back.

"Back to the mansion now, _pet_." He said, saying the last word like it was poison. He laughed again, and dragged her to a big mansion thats heavily guarded. And it was a few blocks from where Kid is now.

"What the hell?" He said. _'I should check it out.' _And with that he left to climb the roof of his building.

And sitting there, head out the window, was that same girl. And she was looking as miserable as ever. Ash blonde hair, tied into symmetrical pigtails. And she was wearing the finest clothes, then Kid looked at her hair again. She had pure, snow white cat ears. And a collar with a bell around her neck, no wonder she was trying to escape.

* * *

**And Bam! First Chapter Done. Also sorry if you read 'Witches Wonderland' and your mad at me for not updating. Sorrry! I gots the biggest writers block ever then I thought of this while listening to music as I said Up There. Any who... Well, hope you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, herro once again! Short Authors note so I can get to the story! This will get the backstories of both Kid and Maka out of the way. Well, I have no further words.**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! do I make myself clear? Good.**

* * *

Two Different Worlds

Same Dream

* * *

Kid wandered up to the rooftop of the huge mansion, of course, without getting caught. He saw the girl staring out the window again, looking to the everlasting sky. Her ash blonde pigtails blowing against her skin. She looked beautiful.

"Hey," The mysterious girl in the window said. "What are you doing up here?"

"Well, I just wanted to meet the most beautifully symmetrical girl in the city." Kid replied, "Is that so wrong?"

"Okay then, its your death wish." She said. "Names Maka, Maka Albarn."

"Hello Miss Maka. I'm Death the Kid, but please, please, please call me Kid." He said. "I saw you last night, what was that all about?"

"Oh, that. Thats a normal routine for me. I run away, Kendrick finds me, I get dragged home and Luka punishes me. I just want to leave this hellhole. Go somewhere far away."

"Why do you run away then? What's so bad about living like this?" Kid motions toward the room Maka is in. It's a large bedroom with a queen sized bed in the center. Pink everything is everywhere. A glass chandelier hangs from the ceiling. He also noticed many blue ribbons and trophies that had 'first place' on them.

"Well, you see. It started about three years ago..." Maka started.

*Cue FlashBack*  
**Maka's POV**

_"Maka, darling. Could you come here for a moment?" My father calls. I walk to the living room of our small apartment. I was never taken outside because I was a cat-human hybrid. Everyone wants me because I'm rare. _

_"Yes, papa?" I ask. I look to him and I see he is holding a suit case, with a handcuff on the handle. I look to the other side of the room and see a man in black everything, another man in a fancy suit, a woman in a nice dress, and a girl who was about seventeen and looked like she just came out of one of those fashion magazines._

_"Ah, yes. Father, I want that one." The girl __demanded pointing at me. She had a snotty rich girl accent. Like, one of those popular girls mixed with a high pitched scream. "She will make the perfect show pet." _

_"Papa? What is she talking about?" I poke my fathers leg and he swats me away. He gave me a glare that said: _'Ruin this for me and you will pay a heavy price' _What a father. _

_"Mr. Blake, sir. Is this a deal?" Father asks the man._

_"Luka, dearest darling daughter, are you sure?" Mr. Blake asks. _

_"Yes, father! I am completely sure. This little kitten will win no matter what. As I won't accept anything lower than first prize." The girl named Luka stated harshly. She smirked and handed my father the key to the case. "There Mr. Albarn. Fifty thousand dollars for that cat girl." _

_"What!" I yelled. The MiB **(Men in Black!) **picked me up and carried me out of my home and into a limousine. _

*End Flashback*

**Normal POV**

"And thats why I'm here." Maka said, looking down at the street below the two.

"Wow, I'm sorry." Kid said sympathetically. "You had a terrible three years I presume?"

"You are correct," She sighed, "I was used as a show pet. You know? The pageant cats? Luka has never won second place. I heard what happens when she gets second place, and it isn't pretty." Looking Kid in the eye she gasped.

"What?" He asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"N-no. Are you Death the Kid? As in, _the_ Death the Kid? Like, the mayor's son?" Maka asked, looking quite surprised.

"Yeah. Same Kid." He said looking down. "I ran away obviously."

"I heard. But why?" Maka said, curiosity ringing in every word.

"I'ts a long story. Two months ago..."

*Another Flashback*  
**Kid's POV**

_Monday morning, and it was a terribly monday morning. I woke to my dumb dog barking at freaking 6 am, I slipped when coming down the stairs, I landed face first on the cold tile floor, and my father had a terrible __surprise for me._

_"Kiddo!~" He chimes, "Come here for a moment will ya? I need to tell you something." His cartoony voice rang throughout the halls of our big house. I find him in his huge office sitting on his big couch._

_"Yes father, what is it?" I question him. He motions for me to sit with him. I cautiously walk to where he is and sit, tail on my lap and ears pointing down. Across from us are two young ladies wearing identical clothing, only one wore jeans and the other wore shorts. "Who are they?"_

_"Kiddo, these are the Thompson Sisters, Elizabeth and Patricia." He states pointing to the girls._

_"Liz is just fine, sir." The one in jeans says. _

_"And call me Patti! Kay?" The other said, and she has a bubbly __attitude. _

_"Ah yes, Liz and Patti. How adorable!" My father said. _

_"On with it, father." I groan. He looks taken back by my behavior._

_"Hey, Kid. Mayor Death didn't tell you?" Patti asks. _

_"Tell me what?" I reply. I honestly don't know whats going on._

_"Um, Mayor Death? Aren't you gonna tell him?" Liz says pointing to me. _

_"Oh Alright." Father straightened his posture, and I knew what that meant. "Kiddo, listen," Another lecture! Wonderful. "Liz and Patti are from New York and their family is very important in the government. So you are to marry one of them." My eyes widen in shock. _

_"Marry?"_

_"Yeah, Kid. You have no choice, neither do we. But you are pretty cute. We're giving you a day to pick which of us you're going to marry. See you tomorrow." Liz said and grabbed Patti's arm. They left. _

_"I'll be in my room, father. If you'll excuse me." I brush past the door, skip three steps at a time running up the stairs and looked out the window. I saw that the sky was darkening and it was a perfect opportunity, to pack my things and head out to never return. Of course he was going to look for me, I know where no one will look._

*FlashBack Done*  
**Normal POV Again**

"And they never found me." Kid says. He looked up at the sky that was darkening slowly.

"Wow." Maka stated. She, too, was looking at the pinkish purple sky.

"Hey Maka?" Kid asked.

She looked to him. "Hmm?"

"Want to run away with me? We can leave the city together. I can take off that collar of yours and no one would tell us no or where to go." **(HAHA A WHOLE NEW WOOORRRLLLDDD! song reference like a boss!) **Kid took her hand. She looked back and smiled.

"I would love that." She sighed, "But how? If Luka found out that I suddenly left, she wouldn't give up. And what if someone recognized you? Mayor Death did have a huge reward for whoever found you." She looked down, but Kid held her chin so she faced him.

"It's going to be fine. You have me, and I have you. I know where we will go, where we will stay. My friends are in the next city. They can help us too."

She looked at him with those beautiful emerald eyes and sighed. "You know what?"

"What?" Maka looked Kid in the eyes and smiled.

"When shall we go?"

* * *

**Nailed it! Ahh! Second Chapter done! Now, now. I'll be back with more. **

**Bah Bai!**


End file.
